There is a critical need on airlines, in hotels, and in schools, for a video cassette recording system in which the sound accompanying the video program may be reproduced in any selected one of a number of different languages.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an eminently simple system by which a plurality of different language audio signals may be recorded on a present-day video tape, in addition to the video program, and the conventional sound signals, and other information that is presently recorded on the video tape, without requiring any additional space on the tape.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a simple system for selecting and reproducing the video and different language audio signals recorded on the video tape, so that the audio signals may be reproduced in any selected one of a number of different languages.